The present invention relates to self-contained bathroom units, and particularly to bathroom units which may be conveniently installed in either new or preexisting building structures, at or above floor level, and above or below sewage drain facilities.
It is well-known to construct bathroom facilities in prefabricated form as a unitary assembly; example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,205, wherein there is described a unitary washroom including the exterior washroom walls, plumbing fixtures and storage reservoir assembled as a single prefabricated unit. Further example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,525 wherein it is disclosed to construct a toilet system for a fallout shelter; such toilet system including a box-like tank for the temporary storage of sewage. Further example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,995, wherein it is disclosed a prefabricated toilet and vanity sump arrangement having a toilet fixture and vanity attached to a rigid box-like structure which forms a shallow reservoir for the storage of sewage and waste water. Such inventions represent structures of various forms for providing bathroom fixtures coupled to a sewage storage reservoir or holding tank in a unitary assembly.
The need for such structures may be as a result of special construction requirements as in remodeling, special use requirements as in fallout shelters, special economic considerations as in prefabricated bathrooms, or considerations of the environment and available external facilities, as in the case of bathrooms positioned below the grade level of existing sewer facilities. Depending upon these and other particular considerations, one or more structural forms may be better adaptable as a solution to particular problems. In meeting the varying requirements of any particular situation it is desirable to provide not only a bathroom unit which may be adapted to the varying requirements, but also one that may be completely functional and aesthetically attractive, and one which may be adapted to the particular decorating and structural limitations at the location where the unit is to be installed.